Keyblade Duo: In the Deep Jungle
by Kyuubi16
Summary: An offshoot one shot of my story the Keyblade Duo. Naruto and Kairi can't sleep. The two of them began to chat and it leads to something more. Autumn Sacura is the creator of this picture. Find her on Deviantart.


Keyblade Duo: In the Jungle  
0  
Naruto x Kairi

0  
Story Start  
0

Slaying Heartless was the duty of a key bearer. So despite the fact that they did not find their master, at least traveling to this Deep Jungle wasn't for naught. Naruto was thankful Jane and her father was gracious enough to invite him, Kairi, Sora, Donald, and Goofy to spend the night in their tents. Though between Sora and the old man Naruto decided to take his chances with the Jungle. He was sure no manner of creature could be scarier then the snores of his tent mates. He sat in the hammock and looked up at the stars. Even their bright glow was faint in comparison to the deep darkness of the jungle.

''What are you doing out here?''

Naruto turned to the voice and saw it was Kairi. She had borrowed some of Jane's clothing for nightmare. Kairi had mended one of the white shirts, making them sleeveless and using the torn remains of Jane's fancy yellow gown as a makeshift skirt.

''Couldn't sleep.'' he said as he sat up. He couldn't help but flush as he looked at Kairi's state. Her current state of dress really showed off her legs. He could only hope that the darkness of the forest hid his blush.

''I see.'' she stated. Her voice was heavenly rung in his ears. Kairi's smile could light anything, even this dark forest. ''Don't worry. We'll find Master Aqua.''

''Bah, I wasn't worried about that. Of course we will,'' Naruto replied. ''After all, I am the Key bearer who will be her successor.'' he replied with a cocky grin.

Kairi rolled her eyes and folded her arms. She sent Naruto an annoyed glance. ''Don't start that again. Its obviously going to be me.'' she teased. She began walking over and she noticed Naruto shift slightly. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was trying to play something off. She took a seat next to him, causing the hammock to shift slightly. They sat their for a moment, looking up at the stars.

''Kairi,'' he softly said as he turned and looked at the sorrowful look on her face. He suddenly gwuaffed as she leaned against him.

''Its just...its just so much you know. What are we going to do? How are we suppose to find the Seventh Princess? And how long will we have to protect her? What is it that Master Aqua wants to do?''

Naruto's eyes softened as he wrapped his arm around her petite waist. ''We have to have faith. I mean come on. Two kick ass Keybladers like us. Heartless won't stand a chance.''

A smile formed on Kairi's face. Naruto's confidence always filled her with hope. Suddenly the havoc undid itself and they both dropped to the ground with a cry and thump. Dazed for a moment their eyes met and they both exploded with laughter. ''Way to go Kairi. You broke my havoc?''

''Me?'' she replied, a scandalized look formed on her face. ''You're heavier than I am.'' she added.

''You have no proof of that.'' he replied cheekily. ''In fact...''

''Why you.'' Kairi growled as she tackled him. ''Call me heavy will you.''

''I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!'' cried out in between laughter as Kairi pinched his cheeks. ''Stop it!'' he pleaded.

''No you jerk. You have to pay.'' she insisted and suddenly let out a cry when Naruto spun and threw her off. He then moved between her legs and held down her wrists with his hands. Both of them were panting. Naruto then leaned over and crashed his lips against hers. Kairi moaned, kissing back as she wrapped an arm around the neck of her companion. The kissing intensified for a few moments before they broke apart and Naruto lightly chuckled.

Confused, Kairi inquired why he was laughing before he pointed out some twigs got in Kairi's hair. Taking them out she began fixing her hair, her cheeks darkening.  
''You're beautiful.'' she said and kissed her cheek.

''Yeah, I know.'' she playfully remarked then squeaked when Naruto pulled her into his lap. Kairi felt a pool of heat rise in between her legs and it wasn't just from the jungle heat later. Feeling embolden she kissed him back, her hips grounding against his. ''Naruto,'' she whimpered with an exhaled breath.

''If you want me to. I'll stop.'' he assured her. Kairi pulled back, her chest pounding. Memories of what happened when they first arrived still fresh in her mind. Of him being attacked by that Saber, she believed it was called.

''No, please.'' she pleaded. She couldn't stop herself if she wanted. After losing her second home and friends, not to mention her master Kairi wanted and needed Naruto near her. She didn't know how or why, but she know he felt the same. It was as if his heart was speaking to her. ''I...just stay with me.''she said, her eyes closing and relaxed when Naruto's fingers went to the button of the shirt. They slipped under, his fingers gliding across the skin causing her to shudder. The chill she was feeling was without a doubt Goose bumps. Kairi couldn't help it, she never felt this sort of way. So Sultry. She could feel his harden cock rubbing against her rear end. She slightly shuttered when he lifted the shirt up and cover, requiring some instance on her part. He began laying a trail of kisses along her neck and the valley between her breasts. It felt like butterflies were coursing through her stomach. Naruto then began moving, resulting in her sliding off in the process.

He took off his jacket and shirt, placing them with the downed hammock. Naruto sat down next to her, his face going red. ''You're...really nice looking. Sexy,'' he hastily corrected, feeling really embarrassed.

''I...okay,'' she replied, just as awkwardly. ''I...don't really know what to do. I mean I know what we're supposed to do.'' she brought her knees up to her chest.

''I have an idea. From what I understand there was something among my things when I was found. Three books, Orange, Green, and Red. I overheard Sora's parents talking about not too long ago; something about giving it to me when I was old enough. I think its those books that we always catch his parents reading and they change the subject. Maybe we can get an idea from them?'' he suggested and Kairi nodded. Naruto left to the tent and went to get one of the books. He came back with the book called Make-Out Tactics and they began reading it. Naruto began picking up some ideas, but nowhere near as engrossed as Kairi if his sense of smell meant anything. Everyone always joked that cute, pure, incorruptible Kairi was going to be corrupted by Naruto. He began wondering if they were right. The moment he felt her hand fondle his crotch he no longer cared for those thoughts.

Their lips met as they began clawing at each other. They removed their clothing as their lust increased. ''Let me...try something.'' Kairi said as she pushed him back. She grabbed his cock and began pumping it, causing his to moan. His hands quivered as Kairi began stroking his cock. After a few more strokes and the goofy look on Naruto's face Kairi decided to move to give...what did the book call it? A Blowjob.

Her head was slowly dipped down, encasing him in her mouth. She moved up, rather quickly and scraping his cock causing him to cry out. He let out a curse and Kairi pulled back, horrified and letting out a whimper. ''Oh my stars! I'm so sorry!''

''Its okay...just...go slow.'' he said as Kairi tried again. Kairi slowly licked the side of Naruto's shaft. She went rather slow, hesitant that she would hurt him again. He had to bite his inner cheek as her teeth scraped against the flesh. After a few moments pleasure began to course through Naruto. Kairi began sucking harder, adding in some tongue and moments later Naruto came.

Kairi let him out of her mouth, his cum exploding all over her. She wiped it off, flinging the sticky substance on the grass. ''I...I'm ready.'' she said as Naruto's eyes widened.

''B-But...won't you get pregnant?'' he asked as Kairi shook her head.

''Master Aqua gave me a contraceptive. She thought it would be better if I had then and knew how to use them instead of not knowing about them and needing them.''

''I'm stealthier then you are. I'll go get it. What does it look like?'' he suggested. It was obvious he was putting himself on line per his reputation to protect her from scrutiny and embarrassment of having to explain to the others why she was mostly undressed.

''Its a yellow potion, its in my bag in the back pocket.'' she said. By the time they returned Kairi had stripped herself of the rest of her clothing. Naruto took a hold of his cock and pressed it against her opening. Their lips met and Naruto pushed against Kairi's glistening snatch. They fell back, Kairi grunting as he pressed himself into her. ''Its so...ow...big.'' she only had images from Quisty's 'special magazines' to compare. Naruto wasn't as big as some of those baggy clothes wearing man, but he was pretty big in his own right.

''Uugh...tight. Kairi.'' Their fingers interlaced as Naruto pressed forward.

''Aah! Oh wow! Wooooow!'' Kairi's body tightened as she bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming.

Naruto paused waiting for Kairi to get used to his size. And once he was sure that she was comfortable, he slowly began to pull out of her, and Kairi gasped at the delicious sensations that assaulted her senses as her inner walls caress Naruto's length. It took a few moments of her back tightening and her legs going limp for a moment as the sensations coursed through her.

Naruto pulled out as much as he could and once his cock's tip was in Kairi's sex, he pushed right back in until he was touching Kairi's womb. The red head wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist as the blond began a rhythmic thrust. The book said that this would make it better, and it didn't lie. Tingling sensations coursed through Kairi as Naruto began to kiss and lick her breast.

''Kairi...you feel so good.'' he said as he continued pumping into her. He felt like he wasn't going to climax just at the sensation of being inside of her.

''No...not yet. It feels so good. I don't want it to stop...not now.'' she pleaded. The two of them kissed as the rate of Naruto's thrusts grew. The sound of flesh smacking together increased, the wet noise making erotic sounds. After a few more pumps Kairi climax, hugging Naruto so hard she nearly began joking him. She found herself having to bite down on one of her fingers to keep from screaming as her walls milked her lover's cock for its seed. After their love making the two key bearers shared a kiss.

After some caresses and kissing the two of them got dressed and fell asleep in their respective sleeping places so no one would be none the wiser. Though they separated and hid the book, even going as far as Naruto using some magic to rid his evidence on the grass they did not count of Goofy's acute sense of smell. His picking up their heavy and sweaty musk from their clothing and why they didn't come get him and Donald if the Heartless attacked clued in the Mage and the others on just what occurred that night much to their embarrassment.

000  
Chapter End  
000

I'm going to do a series of lemony one shots. Based off each world, maybe doing KH2 as well. Each will probably feature a different position to spice things up.


End file.
